


Entre os fios de seda

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Overwacht Chronicles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Reinhadt, Porn With Plot, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Reinhardt era um Ômega que estava em sua transição para sua verdadeira orientação que era ser um Alpha, isso não significava que ele ainda não tinha Cio. Por que ele ainda possuía e por isso havia aceitado o convite de Jack para cuidar dele nesse seu momento de necessidade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Viro o rosto para ver a parte traseira do homem, sua silhueta contra a luz dando um contrate obscuro em sua pele pálida e sua sombra tomando boa parte do aposento, isso me deixa tão excitado quanto a minha posição nesse momento. Mesmo sabendo que posso me libertar a qualquer momento, ainda sim é há algo de reconfortante nisso, mas meus olhos ainda estão observando em como é perfeita a silhueta dele contra a calça de moletom que está vestindo. Logo, ele será meu pela primeira vez. Embora sejamos apenas amigos de sexo. Isso é irrelevante nesse momento.

Ele se vira para mim com um sorriso em seus lábios, vejo como ele parece um titã de alguma mitologia antiga e mesmo sendo muito mais forte que um homem normal tem, tenho quase certeza que não conseguiria ganhar em uma queda de braço com ele.  Só me faz desejar ainda mais aquelas mãos ao redor do meu sexo, sinto-o pulsar só com o meu pensamento. Seu aproximar é lento, não que demore muito com o tamanho de suas pernas, mas é o suficiente para me deixar com ainda mais desejo. Estou a ponto de gemer, se não fosse isso exatamente o que ele queira.

Sinto o calor de sua presença, quando ele para ao lado da cama, sinto o seu cheiro inundando meus sistemas e isso só torna tudo ainda mais desejoso para mim. Ele está quase chegando ao seu Cio, mas os remédios que toma controlam seus hormônios e lhe mantêm estéril. Por isso não estou com camisinha. Mesmo assim ele precisa ser tomado uma vez a cada seis meses para evitar uma pane total em seu sistema de Cio e assim enlouquecer, dessa vez eu fui o escolhido. Finalmente vou poder experimentá-lo.

Sinto o seu dedo áspero passando pelo meu tórax, descendo pela minha barriga e chegando até o meu membro, mas para muito do meu desapontamento ele não o segura como eu desejo. Apenas aperta suavemente. Para alguém tão grande, que usa uma arma tão pesada, ele consegue ser muito suave quando necessário uma das características que sempre admirei nesse gigante.

\- Você irá abrir a sua boca agora, Jack.

Obedeço quase sem nem mesmo pensar, enquanto ele abaixa a sua calça relevando um dos maiores sexos que já vi na minha vida, por um momento acho que não irá caber em mim. Mas lembro que não irá penetrar-me, isso ele faz com o seu namorado, comigo é diferente. Sorrio no exato momento em que sinto sua glande dentro da minha boca, o gosto salgado me diz que não sou o único que está gostando desse jogo.

Fecho os meus lábios ao redor dele, enquanto começou a sugá-lo, como suspeitava não cabe completamente, mas só preciso da parte superior para dar-lhe prazer e com meus braços presos não posso usar minha mão para ajudá-lo. Por isso ele mesmo começa a se masturbar, enquanto minha língua passeia pelo sexo dele, meus lábios pressionando pouco abaixo do ponto de prazer. Ouço o gemido dele, um grunhido baixo que reverbera em meu corpo como um todo.

Sinto sua mão segurar minha nuca, seu dedão massageando pouco abaixo enquanto meu olhar está fixo dele, vendo como seu corpo tão músculo quanto o meu reage as minhas caricias e não consigo me sentir menos do que poderoso por produzir tais reações a um homem tão grande. A um homem tão poderoso. Sinto-o segurando-me no lugar quando seu quadril começa a acelerar, minha respiração estabiliza para não engasgar com esse movimento súbito. Seus dedos agarram meu cabelo quando ele chega ao seu clímax e meu nome escapa como um suspiro.

Sinto-o saindo e acabo por sentir falta dele, embora o seu gosto ainda esteja em minha boca, sinto-o abaixando e beijando meus lábios, sua língua experimenta o que a pouco provei. Sorriu para ele quando se afasta sua mão segurando o meu rosto, embora ela pareça pequena em comparação. Meu sorriso é real.

\- Eu não tinha noção que seria tão sexy essa idéia, Jack.

\- Sabia que iria gostar.

Não era a primeira vez que encontrava um homem dominante em minha vida, mas era a primeira vez que encontrava um Ômega que gostava desse tipo de coisa, ou melhor, que gostava de dominar ao invés de ser dominado. Obviamente esse é o tipo de coisa que só se descobre quando testado e mesmo que Torbjörn fosse adepto do amor livre – ao menos o suficiente para que Jack não se sentisse culpado – duvidava que experimentasse coisas como essa.

\- Você já fez isso antes?

Controlo minha vontade de revirar meus olhos. Ao lado da minha cama existem anéis de metal fundidos no chão, eu tenho diversos tipos de cordas e sedas a minha disposição, além de guiá-lo em como me amarrar firme o suficiente para me manter no lugar, mas não me machucar. E ele ainda pergunta? Mesmo assim deixo um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios.

\- Sim, algumas vezes, com Alpha mais dominantes.

\- Você é um homem estranho, Jack. Agora eu entendo o motivo de você cortejar Reyes, ele é um Alpha que parece gostar desse tipo de coisa.

\- Mas você também é um Alpha  que gosta desse tipo de coisa, Reinhardt.

Vejo algo brilhar em seus olhos quando ele me beija novamente, sua transição é largamente conhecida pelo pessoal da Overwatch e graças a Ana estava indo bem mais suave do que a da grande maioria, mas muitas pessoas ainda tinham problemas de aceitar sua orientação sexual. Não que seja um problema para mim, não será o primeiro Alpha que faço sexo e provavelmente não será o ultimo.

\- Vamos até o fim ou você prefere manter minha boca livre?

Ele me olha por alguns segundos antes de pegar uma mordaça que estava em pequeno baú ao lado da minha cama, ele tem uma bola macia o que não me machuca caso eu queria fechar a boca.

\- Abra a boca.

A ordem é clara e isso me deixa excitado além do que posso descrever meu sexo já está dolorido por falta de contato, mas deixei bem claro que não gosto de sexo oral.  Abro a boca deixando-o encaixar a bola na boca, enquanto ouço um clique indicando que ele encaixou o fecho. Mordo-a algumas vezes, percebendo que ela afunda mais logo volta a manter meus lábios abertos.

Vejo-o abaixando a calça enquanto vira-se para pegar alguma coisa na minha prateleira, não vejo exatamente o que ele faz, mas não estou interessado. Se pudesse falar, iria pedir para experimentar o local que vejo, nem mesmo os mais atléticos do Alphas na qual fiquei, tinha uma parte traseira tão bela. Ele se vira de novo e percebo que faz uma pausa para me observar, seus olhos vagando pelo meu corpo indefeso e imagino o quanto isso deva ser excitante para ele. Poucos são aqueles que podem me ver assim nesses dias.

Sinto sua mão deslizando pelo meu sexo, fria e suave, deixo um gemido abafado escapar de meu lábio quando ele começa, sinto meus dentes mordendo a bola e meu quadril fazendo movimentos para cima. Mesmo que não possa ir muito além, minhas pernas também estão presas com firmeza.  Ele para sorrindo para mim e sinto-me protestar, não é um dominante – não de verdade – então não me sinto mal por isso. Sua risada me diz que não se importa,o que só confirma minha opinião.

A cama cede quando ele sobe e sinto quando ele me mantém no lugar para poder se encaixar, não sei se ele está preparado, mas acredito que sim. Já que desliza com facilidade, encaixando-se com perfeição. Ele para por alguns segundos, enquanto seu corpo se acostuma comigo, posso não ser tão grande quanto ele, mas sou comparado a pessoas comuns. Ele suspira de maneira aliviada, quase aliviada de mais.

Quando ele começa a se movimentar encima de mim é o suficiente para fazer-me perder um pouco da minha consciência, desde que o vi fazendo sexo com Torbjörn no vestiário, só pensei em tê-lo em cima de mim. Obvio que o homem não faz a menor idéia de que estava observando-o tomar o Alpha com tanto vigor e até meu respeito pelo construtor cresceu depois desse dia. Suas mãos em meu peito me fazem gemer alto o suficiente para sair mesmo com a bola em minha boca, principalmente pelo movimento me fazer encaixar perfeitamente dentro dele.

Reinhardt controla a velocidade e como, me deixando como receptor do que um ativo, não que me incomode. Principalmente quando ele começa a rebolar seu ponto erótico prendendo em mim, me deixando ainda mais sem fôlego. Não demora muito para eu chegar meu ápice pela primeira vez, não que ele pare por isso, mesmo que seu corpo não tenha o mesmo efeito em Cio do que os Ômegas comuns, isso não signifique que ele não ficou insaciável. Por isso seus movimentos ficam intensos, por um momento acho que vai me machucar, mas isso passa quando chego ao ápice novamente.

Sinto seu tórax se encurvar quando ele chega ao ápice, seu gozo me sujando por inteiro, mas me importo nenhum pouco com isso. Ele desaba em cima de mim, sua mão indo até meu maxilar me fazendo encará-lo.

\- Eu posso tomá-lo?

Isso me pega desprevenido mesmo que não devesse afinal ele é um Alpha como poucos que já conheci, meu primeiro pensamento é dizer não, mas ele está em cima de mim e seu quadril fazendo o seu sexo roçar em minha barriga. Fazendo-me perguntar como seria. Por isso eu balanço a cabeça dizendo que sim, sua mão movimentando-se. Ele se levanta indo até os meus lábios beijando-o com vigor, ainda acho que isso será um erro, mas não consigo evitar eu o quero dento de mim.

\- Quer que eu te desamarre?

Não respondo de imediato, conhecendo-me o suficiente para saber que poderia fugir se disser que sim, por isso balanço minha cabeça indicando que não.

\- Quer que eu te mude de posição? Ou solte sua boca?

Balanço que não duas vezes, vejo algo passar em seus olhos, quando ele se levanta e começa a puxar a seda que passa pelo teto. Eu fiz questão que ele o fizesse, talvez já prevendo que iria ir para esse caminho. Sinto minha perna se erguendo e se separando o suficiente para ele poder se encaixar entre elas. Seu dedo começa a brincar com minha entrada, me preparando para o que está por vir.

\- Você irá me agüentar inteiro? O único que conseguiu até hoje foi Torb.

Não tenho como responder, mas acho que um não seria preciso, mas algo me diz que isso é irrelevante naquele momento, porque iria colocar até onde quisesse.  O pensamento não me aterroriza, eu sei que Reinhardt não irá me machucar, não faz o feitio dele. Mas mesmo assim não consigo deixar de pensar se realmente irei agüentar como o construtor faz, eu teria que esperar para ver como será.

Meu gemido saiu sem que eu consiga controlar quando sinto o terceiro dele indo para dentro, começo a mexer o meu quadril como se pedisse por mais, o que é um ato instintivo. Seu sorriso me diz que está gostado do que está vendo, não que me surpreenda, sou um dos Alphas mais cobiçados do mundo e só uns poucos puderam me fez assim.

Não demora muito para que ele saia de dentro de mim, nem para sentir sua mão em meu quadril, vejo-o se ajeitando e sinto sua glande em minha entrada. Olhamos-nos mais uma vez antes de sentir o sexo lubrificado dele entrando, me fazendo-o sentir sendo cortado em dois, ele não para de olhar para mim em nenhum momento e mesmo gemendo – em parte por dor - consigo identificar o prazer neles. Ele para um segundo, o que me faz mover-me para ajeitá-lo melhor. Ele sorri, e estoca uma vez.

Dor e prazer se misturam em um conjunto um tanto difuso, sinto que apenas as mãos dele estão me mantendo no lugar, sinto como se fosse sufoca em meus próprios sentidos quando ele acelera. Não consigo perceber muito do que ele faz, estando tão tomado como estou, mas posso perceber que minha cama está movendo-se abaixo de mim e que há barulho de tensão nos aros onde a seda está amarrada.

Em algum momento sei que eu libero minha excitação, sem realmente saber como ainda tenho forças para isso, em algum momento sinto que ele também o faz, mas como acontecera quando estava em cima de mim isso não é motivo o suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Assuto-me quando a bola em minha boca explode, quando meu gemido saiu como um urro de minha boca e tudo o que consigo pensar é em como aquilo está passando dos meus limites e ainda sim não consigo mandá-lo parar.

Ele cai em cima de mim de novo, seu sexo saindo levemente me deixando com a sensação de vazio, alívio e perdas se misturam dentro de mim. Não vou ser passivo dele de novo, mas não posso negar o fato que quero tê-lo em minha cama. É complicado de mais pensar nesse momento.

 - Você foi perfeito, Jack. Da próxima podemos trazer Torb.

Não tenho forças para responder nesse momento, por isso só balanço a cabeça enquanto ele começa a me desamarrar. Pouco tempo depois, sinto-o segurar-me e começa a me levar para o banheiro e espero que ele me limpe direito, porque o sono simplesmente me pega no meio do caminho.


End file.
